Fight Against Kin
by Angel Sage
Summary: When the Ming sisters get seperated and are forced to fight against each other on the battle field, what will happen? They learn about what really happened to their parents and why Wei, Wu, Shu & Lu Bu's forces want them in their armies.
1. Fall of Pu Yang castle

This is my very first Dynasty Warriors fanfic, so please don't be mad if it's not good.Anyways read & enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Dynasty Warriors characters.I only own the Ming sisters & any other characters that I make up later in the story.

* * *

A girl with short pink hair ran through a bloody battlefield. She held a spear close to her chest. 'Where is she.' thought the girl as she searched through the bloody bodies of Cao Cao troops. She heard a groan nearby. 

"Sister!" cried out the girl as she walked near the strategy tent. A noise came from behind the tent. The girl got into a fighting stance. A figure stumbled out from behind the tent. The figure was a girl, she had long pink hair.

"Lu Ming..." whispered the long haired girl as she stumbled forward. Lu Ming dropped her weapon and ran to catch her sister.

"Li Ming, what happend to you!" asked Lu Ming as she looked her sister over. There was a cut on her left arm that went from the shoulder to the elbow, there was two cuts on her right cheek and a stab wound to the chest.(nowhere close to her heart)

"Once the gate was thrown open, Chen Gong's men attacked my unit. They switched sides... So, Pu Yang castle has fallen." replied Li Ming as she leaned against the tent.

"Sister, will you be alright? Do you think we can make a run for it?" asked Lu Ming as she glanced around.

"Yes, I'll be fine and I think we can make a run for it." replied Li Ming as she picked up her weapon.(which is a staff)

"Lu, we're going to run towards that exit." said Li Ming as she pointed to one of the back exits, that lead out of the castle."We'll run on the count of three. One..." Lu Ming heard footsteps coming their way."Two...Three!" yelled Li Ming as she ran. Lu Ming followed suit as Lu Bu's troops appeared. Li Ming dodge the troops and ran through the exit without looking back. Lu Ming on the other hand was surrounded.

"So it seems that only two Cao Cao troops survived." boomed a voice, Lu Ming looked to her left and saw a man walk up to the troops.

"Sir, the other girl got away. Should we follow her?" asked one of the troops.

"No." replied the man."Girl! Do you know who I am?" asked the man as he walked up to Lu Ming and grabbed her chin.

"Of course I know who you are. Your Lu Bu, your a monster!" replied Lu Ming. She knew she was pushing her luck but somewhere in her mind, she knew that Lu Bu wouldn't hurt her.

"Wench!" yelled Lu Bu as he raised his hand but he stopped in mid strike."I think I know who you are. Your Lu Ming, one of the Ming sisters." said Lu Bu.

"Took ya long enough." replied Lu Ming as she glared at Lu Bu. Lu Bu let go of Lu Ming's chin and smirked.

"We could use you as a ransom. If Cao Cao wants you back, he'll have to surrender his land to me!" exclaimed Lu Bu.

"Lord Lu Bu!" yelled a female voice. A woman came running up to Lu Bu, followed by a man. Immediately Lu Ming knew who the man was, Zhang Liao. Lu Ming was over come by rage. She clenched her fists and gave Zhang Liao a death glare. He had once served Cao Cao but switched over to Lu Bu's forces.(A/n:I know that's not true, but I wanted to switch it around)

To Lu Ming he **was** like a father but now she didn't know who he was anymore. Zhang Liao glanced over at Lu Ming, while Lu Bu explained his plan to him. Lu Ming suddenly felt dizzy, she looked down at her hands. Her nails had dug too far into her skin, she was bleeding. Lu Ming felt feverish, she suddenly fell forward. She blacked out just as she was caught by someone.


	2. Secret Revealed

I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed my story so far.This chapter is more interesting than the first.Please read and review!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the Ming sisters or any other characters that I make up later in the story.

* * *

(Wei's main camp)

"What!" yelled Cao Cao as he slammed his fist into the table that he sat at with the Wei officers.

"Lu Ming has been captured by Lu Bu's forces." said Li Ming as she looked down at her hands.

"Lu Ming wasen't the only one captured." added Cao Pi."Ri Ming has been captured by Zhuge Liang." he said as he looked away from his fumming father.

"Don't tell me that Ru Ming was captured by Wu's forces." Cao Cao said as he looked at Sima Yi.

"My lord, we are not sure if she was captured or not." Sima Yi said calmly."We could not find her on the battlefield." he added.

"Are you guys talking about me?" asked a voice by the door. Everyone turned to see a girl with a long pink braid by the door. The girl was covered in blood, in her right hand she held a sword.

"Sister!" cried Li Ming as she ran to her sister. Ru Ming dropped her sword and embraced Li Ming."What happened to you?" asked Li Ming as she pulled away.

"I was captured by Wu's forces but I killed the officer that held me captive and his men." replied Ru Ming as she picked up her sword."What's wrong?" asked Ru Ming as she looked around the room.

"Sister, Ri and Lu have been captured." replied Li Ming.

(Shu's main camp)

"Lord Liu Bei, I have brought the girl just as you asked." said Zhuge Liang as he bowed. Two guards walked in, in between them was Ri Ming. She had long pink hair that was in two pigtails, she was struggling to get free.

"Let me go! If you don't release me soon, my sisters will come for me and you'll be sorry!" yelled Ri Ming as she tried to break free from the guards.

"I have something to ask of you. If you refuse, I'll let you go." said Liu Bei as two generals walked in. Ri Ming knew who they were, they were Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, Liu Bei's oath brothers.

"So what do you want from me?" asked Ri Ming.

"We want you to join our army." replied Guan Yu. Ri Ming's brain started numb. They wanted to her to betray Wei and join Shu. If she joined, Cao Cao would surley kill her.

"What is your answer?" asked Zhang Fei.

"My answer is..."

(Chang An)

"Diao Chan, what's wrong with her?" asked Lu Bu as Diao Chan exited the room that Lu Ming was in.

"She has a high fever, due to harsh training or continual battles." replied Diao Chan as she looked as Lu Bu."If her fever gets any higher, she'll surley die." added Diao Chan as she walked away.

"If you want, I'll watch over her." offered Zhang Liao as he glanced at Lu Bu.

"Fine, you may watch over the girl. I'm going to talk to Cheng Gong." replied Lu Bu as he walked off. As quietly as he as he could, Zhang Liao opened the door and stepped into the room. He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it.

"F-father wake up! W-why won't you open your eyes!" cried out Lu MIng in her sleep."Ru, why isen't father opening his eyes?" asked Lu Ming in her sleep.

"He's dead." answered Zhang Liao even though he knew Lu Ming couldn't hear him. After he said those words, Lu Ming started to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" asked Lu Ming as she sat up. Zhang Liao brought a hand to Lu Ming's shoulder and forced her to lie back down.

"Your in Chang An." replied Zhang Liao as he removed his hand from Lu Ming's shoulder.

"Liao, do you know who killed my father? You were his closest friend, you should know something." asked Lu Ming as she locked her eyes with Zhang Liao's. Zhang Liao tried to look away but he couldn't.

"Ling Cai was the greatest man I knew. Lu, I don know who killed you father. The man that killed your father was... Me." replied Zhang Liao. Lu Ming's eyes started to well up with tears.

"B-but why?" asked Lu Ming as she got out of the bed.

"I will tell you why when the time is right." replied Zhang Liao as he stood up. Lu Ming raised her right hand and slapped Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao touched the spot where Lu Ming had slapped him. Lu Ming started to punch at Zhang Liao but she was too weak to due damage. Lu Ming collapsed in Zhang Liao's arms.

Zhang Liao cooed in her ear that everything would be alright. Lu Ming's sobs subsided and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please R & R!

Zhang Liao:Yeah please review.

Lu Ming:Review for the sake of my pride!

Lu Bu:What pride do you have? Your a women.(Lu Ming starts throwing sharp objects at Lu Bu)

Zhang Liao:Their fighting...Just great!(ducks just as a knife wizzes passed his head)


	3. Intoductions and Training

I'd like to thank anybody who has reviewed...Which so far has only been one person...Anyway, read & review!

Disclaimer: I only own the Ming sisters, Ryo Chan and anyone else I make!

* * *

Lu Ming awoke to find Zhang Liao sleeping in the chair next to the bed. 'He must of stayed all night,' thought Lu Ming as she smiled. The events of yesterday came flooding back ans Lu Ming's smile disappeared. Lu Ming brought her hand up to the cheek that she had slapped. She didn't mean to, but she was so over come by rage that she couldn't help it. Zhang Liao started to stir. He opened his eyes just as Lu Ming pulled her hand away.

"Liao, I'm sorry for slapping you." Lu MIng said as Zhang Liao stood up.

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position." replied Zhang Liao as he yawned. He walked over to the dresser that was in the corner of the room. He threw grey clothing at Lu Ming. It was light armor.

"Chang into that and meet me outside." said Zhang Liao as he exited the room. Lu Ming quickly changed and walked out of the room.

"What's going to happen to me?" asked Lu Ming as she followed Zhang Liao down the corridors of the palace.

"Your going to fight on Lu Bu's side." replied Zhang Liao as he turned right.

"So, I'm going to betray Wei and serve Lu Bu." Lu Ming said without any emotion in her voice. Zhang Liao knew that she was loyal to Cao Cao but he also knew that she had no choice. "Where are we going?" asked Lu Ming as she broke through Zhang Liao's thoughts.

"Throne room. That's where you're going to meet the rest of the generals and Dong Zhou." replied Zhang Liao as he stopped in front of a pair of doors. "Don't say or do anything that might get you killed." warned Zhang Liao as he opened the doors. All of the people in the room stopped talking and turned to look at the two. Lu Ming ignored the stares and followed Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao stopped in front of throne, where a short, fat man sat.

Zhang Liao bowed and Lu Ming did the same.

"My Lord, this is Lu Ming. The new recruit." said Zhang Liao. The man got off of the throne and walked up to Lu Ming.

"I'm Dong Zhou, ruler of this city." said the man as he grabbed Lu Ming's hand and kissed it. Lu Ming shivered. " Everyone else introduce yourselves." said Dong Zhou as he sat back on the throne. The woman that Lu Ming saw when she was first captured stepped foreward.

"I'm Diao Chan." the woman said as she bowed. Next Lu Bu stepped up and introduced himself. Next Cheng Gong stepped foreward and introduced himself without making eye contact with Lu Ming.

"I'm Wei Xu." said a man. Two men stepped up, they were Cao Xing and Zhang Ba. The last three introduced themselves as, Gao Shun, Hou Cheng and Song Xian.

"That is everyone who is currently here. Now we are going to put you with one of the generals." said Dong Zhou as he thought a moment. "You will be placed with Zhang Liao." said Dong Zhou.

"My Lord, I will train her well." replied Zhang Liao as he bowed and grabbed Lu Ming's hand. He quickly led Lu Ming out of the throne room and to the training grounds.

"So what are we going to train with?" asked Lu Ming.

"Spears." replied Zhang Liao as he picked up a spear. "This things heavy!" exclaimed Zhang Liao as he held the spear. Lu Ming walked up to him and took the spear from him.

"So you kept my spear." said Lu Ming as she twirled the spear around with ease. "This is the last thing that I have left that is my father's."

"Are you sure you want to fight? If you still have a fever then you should get some rest." concluded Zhang Liao as he picked up his spear.

"I'll be fine. I'm not as weak as you may think." replied Lu Ming as she glared at Zhang Liao. "Let's get started!" yelled Lu Ming as she attacked Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao blocked Lu MIng's onslaught of attacks. Finally Zhang Liao was able to force Lu Ming back. Zhang Liao jumped into the air and brought his spear down on Lu Ming's.

Lu Ming kicked at Zhang Liao, which sent him flying. Zhang Liao landed on the ground. Before he could get up, Lu Ming's spear was at his throat.

"You lose Liao." said Lu MIng as she smirked. Clapping was heard from behind Lu Ming. Lu Ming whirled around and came face to face with Lu Bu.

"Liao, I didn't think that you would lose to the little girl." said Lu Bu as he smirked. Lu Ming glared at him.

"I'm not little you bastard!" yelled Lu Ming as she swung her spear at Lu Bu. Lu Bu dodged Lu Ming's attack and brought his spear to Lu Ming's neck.

"Watch what you say girl. You won't live long if you keep talking like that." growled Lu Bu as he moved his spear away from Lu Ming's neck.

"Hmph. Whatever." replied Lu Ming as she turned to Zhang Liao and held her hand out to him. Zhang Liao accepted Lu Ming's hand and allowed himslef to be pulled up. Lu Bu started to walk away.

"I didn't lose to her on purpose." said Zhang Liao as he watched Lu Bu stop.

"Sure you didn't." replied Lu Bu as he resumed walking away.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Lu Ming as she stared at Zhang Liao.

"I'm going to have you train with my body guard." replied Zhang Liao as he walked away. "Wait here, I'll be back in a couple of minutes!" called Zhang Liao as he ran off. Five minutes later Zhang Liao returned with a boy around Lu Ming's age. The boy had short black hair, his name was Ryo Chan. Zhang Liao explained that Ryo Chan was rusty with sword play. Lu Ming promised to go a little easy on him.

After a couple of minutes of fighting, Lu Ming won.

"That was a great fight! I can't belive I lost though." exclaimed Ryo Chan. Everyone exchanged their goodnights and went to their bed chambers.

* * *

Angel Sage:That's the end of this chapter! Hoped you liked it!

Lu Bu:Review or I'll chop off your heads! (starts swinging the Lunar spear around like an insane person)

Angel Sage:Ignore him. Please review!


	4. Captured at Ru Xu Kou

This is the fourth chapter! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer:I only own the Ming sisters & Ryo Chan. Plus anyone else that I make.

* * *

(Xiahou Dun's unit)

"Why are we stuck at the center!" yelled one of Wei troops.

"Because we were ordered to by Lord Cao Cao! Now shut your mouths before I cut your heads off!" growled Ru Ming as she glared at the now frightened troops.

"Calm down Ru. I don't want you killing everything in sight." said Xiahou Dun as he glanced at Ru Ming.

"I've been threatening people ever since I learned that Lu and Ri were captured." replied Ru Ming as she sighed. Xiahou Dun chuckled.

"So I've heard. Cao Pi told me that you threatened to chop Zhang He into tiny pieces if he didn't stop saying that everything was beautiful." said Xiahou Dun.

"Yeah, I even scared the shit out of Dian Wei." said Ru Ming.

"Wu troops headed this way!" yelled a soilder as he pointed to troops that were wearing red, that were advancing towards them.

"Begin the attack!" yelled Xiahou Dun as he ran foreward with his sword unsheathed. Ru Ming followed him, drawing her sword. The troops started to run foreward.

"We must not let the center be taken!" yelled Ru Ming as she slashed through a Wu soilder. She was trying to get to the enemy general. After stabbing the enemy officer in the heart, she heard the sound of bells.

"It's time to spill some enemy blood!" yelled a voice. Ru Ming looked to her right and saw the enemy general, Gan Ning. He was currently fighting with Xiahou Dun. Gan Ning swung his river master, hitting Xiahou Dun in the right arm. Xiahou Dun howled out in pain and dropped his sword. Ru Ming started to run towards the two as Gan Ning raised his weapon. Gan Ning brought his weapon down. But he didn't slice through Xiahou Dun's neck, his weapon hit Ru Ming's weapon.

"What are you doing! This is my battle!" growled Xiahou Dun.

"You were going to lose your head if I hadn't blocked his attack!" retorted Ru Ming as she forced Gan Ning back.

"So, you're Ru Ming. Now I can capture you and kill him." said Gan Ning as he pointed his weapon at Xiahou Dun.

"You won't be killing him." said a voice. Li Ming appeared next to Xiahou Dun. She nodded at Ru Ming and raised her staff. Both her and Xiahou Dun disappeared.

"Shall we continue?" asked Ru Ming as she got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, whatever." replied Gan Ning as he started to attack Ru Ming. Ru Ming blocked all of his attacks. Ru Ming kicked Gan Ning in the stomach, which sent him backwards. "You little bitch! I'm going to kill you!" yelled the now enraged Gan Ning. Gan Ning's attacks were too fast. Ru Ming collapsed in a puddle of her own blood. "Fuck! Hopefully I didn't kill her." cursed Gan Ning as he picked up Ru Ming. Ru Ming was still breathing.

Gan Ning and his troops started to pull back. Gan Ning had to get back to Wu's main camp before anyone noticed that Ru Ming was gone.

(Cao Cao's unit)

Li Ming shivered. 'Something is wrong,' thought Li Ming as she glanced around.

"What's wrong?" asked Xiahou Dun as he walked up to Li Ming.

"Something bad has happened to Ru." replied Li Ming as she stared at Xiahou Dun. "I think she's been captured by Gan Ning."

* * *

That's the end of chapter four! Please review and keep reading! 


	5. Empty Inside

Here's the fifth chapter! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer:I only own the Ming sisters & Ryo Chan!

* * *

(Shu's main camp)

Ri Ming sat very far away from the drunken Shu generals. She had agreed to join Shu. Liu Bei was so happy that he decided to throw a party. Ri Ming on the other hand wasn't happy. She felt cold and empty.

"Ri, get away from that corner and come have a drink with us!" called Zhang Fei. Zhang Fei was the most drunk out of all of the Shu generals. Ri Ming looked over at Zhang Fei and threw him a death glare. Zhang Fei only laughed. Ri Ming got up from her corner and walked outside. She couldn't stand this! She gad betrayed Wei, she had betrayed her sisters. Ri Ming heared footsteps coming her way.

"Who's there?" asked Ri Ming.

"Guan Ping." replied a voice. Ri Ming turned around and saw the young general. "Why are you here?" asked Guan Ping.

"I'm out here because I don't want to be anywhere near those drunken idiots." replied Ri Ming as she looked away from Guan Ping. Guan Ping stayed quiet, he could tell that Ri Ming wasn't happy about the choice she made.

"Just try to enjoy yourself." said Guan Ping as he walked back inside. How could she enjoy herself! 'Sisters, please forgive me!' thought Ri Ming as she took a knife from her pocket. Suicide was a cowards way out. But she had nothing to live for. SHe had betrayed her sisters and Wei. Ri Ming brought the knife to her wrist. She quickly cut herself. She felt nothing, she was an empty shell. Ri Ming's vision was going, she heard shouts.

Ri Ming fell to her knees. She fell forward and blacked out.

(Chang An)

Lu Ming dropped her weapon, not because of Zhang Liao's attack but from something else.

"Lu, are you alright?" asked Zhang Liao as he rushed over to Lu Ming.

"I'm alright but I think something bad has happened to one of my sisters." replied Lu Ming as she clutched her head. She suddenly felt cold and empty.

"Can you tell who it is?" asked Zhang Liao as he layed his weapon on the ground. He knew that Lu and her sisters were connected through their feelings. If one of them was in total pain, the others would feel the same pain.

"It's Ri. She tried to commit suicide." replied Lu Ming. "She's alive but she's in alot of pain." said Lu Ming. 'Ri, why would you try to kill yourself?' thought Lu Ming.

"What happened!" yelled Ryo Chan as he came running up to the two.

"I'm feeling a little feverish, that's all." replied Lu Ming as she forced a small smile. She didn't want to worry Ryo Chan about her problems.

"Then you should go to your chambers and rest." said Zhang Liao as he picked upi his weapon and Lu Ming's. "We'll continue practice when your feeling better."

"Okay." came Lu Ming's weak replie. She stood up with the help of Ryo Chan. They both headed to Lu Ming's bed chamber.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter! Sorry that it took so long to update! Please read & review! 


	6. Ru Ming's Decsion

Sorry that it took so long to update!Here's the sixth chapter.Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer:I only own the Ming sisters and the other characters that I make up.

* * *

(Wu's main camp)

"What were you thinking! You almost killed her!" yelled a very angry Lu Meng as he whacked Gan Ning over the head with his spear.

"It's her fault! Don't hit me in the head with that thing!" Gan Ning yelled back as he grabbed Lu Meng's spear and threw it at the wall behind him.The spear almost hit Lu Xun eho had just entered the room.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" yelled Lu Xun.The two stopped their arguing and turned to look at Lu Xun.

"Will the girl live?" asked Lu Meng.

"Yes, she'll live.I've healed some of her wounds but the major ones will scar." replied Lu Xun as he sighed.

"The girl probally won't join us thanks to him." pointed out Lu Meng as he jabbed his thumb towards Gan Ning.

"She'll join us.If she doesn't, something horrible will happen." said Gan Ning.

"And what exactly is going to happen if I refuse?" asked a voice.They all turned towards the door and saw Ru Ming.She was leaning on the door frame.

"Will you join our army?" asked Lu Meng.

"No." came Ru Ming's cold reply.

"Guards!Bring the girl!" shouted Gan Ning as he unsheathed his sword.Two gaurds walked into the room.In between the gaurds was a girl with long black hair.

"Rinko!" yelled Ru Ming as she tried to run to the girl, but she was held back by Lu Xun.

"If you don't join our army then I'll kill your bodygaurd." said Gan Ning as he brought his sword up to Rinko's neck.

"Lady Ming, don't join Wu!" yelled Rinko.

"Shut up!" yelled Gan Ning as he brought his sword closer to Rinko's neck.

"I'll...Join Wu." said Ru Ming.Gan Ning smirked and moved his sword away from Rinko's neck.

"You can join Wu or you can go back to Wei."said Gan Ning as he turned to Rinko.

"I'll join Wu." said Rinko as the gaurds released her.

"I'll be placing you two in Lu Xun's unit." said Lu Meng as he walked out of the room.

"You should get some rest." said Lu Xun as he looked at Ru Ming, who was currently still in his arms.

"I'd rather not rest." replied Ru Ming as she tried to pull away from Lu Xun.

"Too bad." said Lu Xun as he picked up Ru Ming.

"Put me down!" yelled Ru Ming as she hit Lu Xun on the head.

"No and stop hitting me!" replied Lu Xun as he walked out of the Ming finally gave up and allowed herself to be carried through the hallways of Wu's main camp.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Ru Ming.

"My bed chamber, so I can keep an eye on you." replied Lu Xun.

"No way!I'm not going to your bed chamber, you pervert!" yelled Ru Ming as she started to hit Lu Xun again.

"Stop hitting me!Your only coming to my bed chamber so I can keep an eye on your wounds!" yelled Lu Xun as he walked into a room.Lu Xun walked over to the bed and dropped Ru Ming onto it."Now go to sleep, I have to work on some battle palns." added Lu Xun as he sat at a desk, that was in the corner of the Ming got under the covers and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I'm very very sorry that it took so long to update!I've had my mind set on other things and I'm getting piled in projects! 


	7. My Feelings For You

I'm trying to update all of the chapters I've made so far, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer:I only own the Ming sisters and any other characters I make.

* * *

Ru Ming awoke in the middle of the night from a Ming looked over to the corner of the room and saw that Lu Xun was still bent over his battle Ming go out of bed and walked over to Lu Xun.

"You've been up for awhile, haven't you?" asked Ru Ming as she placed her hands on Lu Xun's shoulders.

"Yea.I'll be up all night making these battle plans." replied Lu Xun as he leaned into Ru Ming's touch.

"You should take a break.Maybe take a walk." suggested Ru Ming.Lu Xun looked up at Ru MIng and smiled.

"Maybe I should.But you're coming with me." replied Lu Xun as he stood up.He grabbed Ru Ming's hand and led her out of the room.Lu Xun led her outside to a pond.Lu Xun lets go of Ru Ming's hand and sat Ming sat down next to him.

"It's beatiful here!" exclaimed Ru Ming as she watched a butterfly fly from flower to flower.

"I always come here when I'm stressed or when I want to be by myself." said Lu Xunas he gazed up at the moon.

"Did you heal my wounds?" asked Ru Ming as she turned to look at Lu Xun.Lu Xun looked at Ru Ming.

"Yes." replied Lu Xun.

"Thank you." said Ru Ming as she kissed Lu Xun's right Ming pulled away and blushed.Lu Xun touched his cheek.

"Do you love anyone?" asked Lu Xun as he blushed.

"Yes I do love someone." replied Ru Ming.

"Who is it?" asked Lu Ming leaned towards Lu Xun.

"You." whispered Ru Ming as her blush deepend.Lu Xun smiled.

"I love you too." said Lu Xun as he pulled Ru Ming into his Ming wrapped her arms around Lu Xun's neck and rested her head on his chest.The two stayed like that for Ming fell asleep.Lu Xun got up and carried Ru Ming back to his bed chamber.He laid Ru Ming on the bed and covered her up.He then went back to his battle plans.

* * *

Yay!That's the end of chapter 7!I'll update the other chapters asap! 


	8. Death Is Better Than Living As A Traitor

I'm very grateful to all of the people that have reviewed so far.I promise that I'll keep updating!

Disclaimer:I only own the Ming sisters and any other characters that I make.

* * *

(Shu's main camp)

"What was she thinking!" yelled Zhang Fei as he slammed his fist into a wall.

"She probally didn't want to live because she betrayed Wei and her sisters." Zhao Yun said calmly.Yue Ying walked into the room.

"Will she be alright?" asked Liu Bei.

"She will be fine, but someone should watch her just incase she tries to kill herself again." replied Yue Ying as she stared at Liu Bei.

"I'll keep an eye on her." offered Guan Yu as he stood up from his seat.

"I think you would be the best person to keep an eye on her." replied Liu Bei.Guan Yu smiled at Liu Bei and walked out of the room.Guan Yu went to the very end of the hallway and opened a door on his left.In the bed, layed Ri Ming.Guan Yu walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it.Ri Ming started to toss and turn from a nightmare.

"M-mother!W-why are you leaving us!What h-happened to d-dad!" Ri Ming cried out.Guan Yu reached out and shook Ri Ming's shoulder.Ri Ming's eyes snapped open.

"Are you alright?" asked Guan Yu as Ri Ming sat up and looked around.

"No." replied Ri Ming as heer gaze fell on Guan Yu."Why am I alive?" asked Ri Ming.

"Liu Bei wanted to keep you alive." replied Guan Yu.

"It's my choice if I want to die or not, not Liu Bei's or anyone else's." said Ri Ming.

"That's true but why do you want to die?" asked Guan Yu.

"I've betrayed my sisters...I couldn't go back to them and expect them to allow me to live." replied Ri Ming as she looked away.Guan Yu sighed.

"Then don't go back to them, stay here with us." offered Guan Yu.Ri Ming looked up and smiled.

"If you really want me to stay, then I will." said Ri Ming as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey now, don't cry." Guan Yu said sofltly as he got up and sat next to Ri Ming on the bed.He pulled Ri Ming into his arms and allowed her ro cry on his shoulder.

"Thank you for caring about me." said Ri Ming as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aw.Cute, no?Well hoped you enjoyed chapter 8!Please review! 


	9. Dong Zhuo's Dimise

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far!I'm gonna keep updating asap!So keep an eye out for the next few chapters!

Disclaimer:I only own the Ming Sisters and any other characters that I make.

* * *

(Chang An)

Lu Ming sighed.Dong Zhuo heard about what happened to her during training and asked to see her as soon as possible.Lu Ming stood outside of Dong Zhuo's bed chamber.She really didn't want to talk to him.She heard from the other officers that any woman that went into Dong Zhuo's room and pissed him off, wouldn't come out alive.The same thing went for Lu Bu.Lu Ming knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Dong Zhuo.Lu Ming slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

"You wanted to speak with me?" asked Lu Ming.

"Yes, I did." replied Dong Zhuo."I heard about what happened during training and I've decided to depromote you to a regular soilder." said Dong Zhuo.

"What!" yelled Lu Ming."You can't do that just because I collapsed during training!" yelled Lu Ming as she glared at Dong Zhuo.

"I am your lord!You must obey me or die!" Dong Zhuo yelled back as he drew his sword.

"I'd rather die than be depromoted by the likes of you!" yelled Lu Ming.

"Fine!" yelled Dong Zhuo as he swung his sword at Lu Ming.Lu Ming jumped back.Her back hit something and she looked up to see Lu Bu.

"What's going on here?" asked Lu Bu.

"This girl isn't obeying orders, so I'm going to kill her." replied Dong Zhuo."Or you can kill her." offered Dong Zhuo as he sheathed his sword.Lu Bu looked down at Lu Ming.Lu Ming's eyes held fear in them.Lu Bu lifted his spear and swung it at Dong Zhuo.Dong Zhuo screamed but his scream was cut short by the lunar spear cutting through his neck.Dong Zhuo's head flew across the room.

Where his head should have been was squirting out blood.

"You didn't kill me." whispered Lu Ming.

"Why would I kill you?Your important to me." said Lu Bu as he looked down at Lu Ming and smiled.

"Important...to you?" asked Lu Ming.

"Yeah.I admitt it, I love you." replied Lu Bu.Lu Ming stared at him dumb founded."Oh yeah, I'm letting you have your own unit." added Lu Bu as he cleaned off the blood from his spear.The two then heared a scream.They both turned turned towards the door and saw Diao Chan.

"Y-you killed Lord Dong Zhuo!" she said as she pointed a finger at Lu Ming."Lu Bu, kill her!" ordered Diao Chan as she turned to Lu Bu.Lu Bu shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm not killing the woman I love." replied Lu Bu.

"W-what I-I thought that you loved me!" yelled Diao Chan.

"Enough!I do not want to hear anymore of your nonsense!" yelled Lu Ming."Your a traitor!You wanted Lu Bu to kill Dong Zhuo, then you would kill Lu Bu and run off!" accused Lu Ming.

"No!No!It's not true!" retorted Diao Chan.

"Your treachery shall not go unpunished!I sentence you to death!" yelled Lu Ming.Lu Bu handed Lu Ming the Lunar Spear.Diao Chan took a couple steps back.Lu Ming ran at Diao Chan and thrusted the Lunar Spear at her. The spear went through Diao Chan's chest.

"Your just like me!Y-your a t-traitor!" Diao Chan choked out with her last breath. Diao Chan went limp.Lu Ming pulled the spear from Diao Chan's chest and watched as Diao Chan's body fell to the floor.Lu Ming cleaned the blood off the spear and handed it to Lu Bu.Lu Ming walked out of the room without another word.She quickly walked to her room and collapsed onto her bed, thinking about what she had just done.

* * *

End of chapter 9. Please R & R! I'm updating ASAP! 


	10. Disorder

Here's chapter 10!

Disclaimer:I only own the Ming sisters & any other characters I make.

* * *

(Wei's main camp)

Wei's main camp was in complete disorder. Everyone stayed clear of Li Ming. She was beyond sad. She wouldn't speak to anyone, she barley ate and if anyone said anything to her she'd yell at them. Li Ming couldn't be controlled at all. Only her sisters could controll her. But her sisters were not here. Li Ming had locked herself in her room. She wouldn't come out. Sima Yi stood outside her room, trying to figure out how to get her out of there.

"Li, come out of there. Everyone is worried about you." said Sima Yi as he knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone, Sima." replied Li Ming. Sima Yi sighed.

"If you still care about being a general, then you should go talk to Lord Cao Pi." said Sima Yi."He's at the strategy tent." added Sima Yi as he left. Li Ming grabbed her staff and headed to the stategy tent.

"You wanted to see me?" questioned Li Ming as she walked into the stategy tent. Cao Pi looked up from his battle plans.

"Ah yes, sit." replied Cao Pi as he gestured to a chair. Li Ming didn't move.

"Hurry up and say what your going to say." Li Ming said, her was voice cold.

"Li, I've decided that you can't be a general in the Wei army anymore." said Cao Pi.

"What! How can you do this to me!" yelled Li Ming as she gripped her staff tighter.

"Your a threat to the Wei army. You can't stay here anymore." said Cao Pi.

"So... I'm to understand that I'm no longer welcome here. So be it, I'll join Wu." said Li Ming as she disappeared. Cao Pi sighed.

"Lord Cao Cao is going to be furious with you." said Sima Yi as he walked into the strategy tent.

"I don't care. She is a threat to us all." replied Cao Pi as he went back to his battle plans.

(Wu's main camp)

Gan Ning sighed. He was on guard duty and he was bored as hell. Gan Ning walked on an animal trail. There was usually one ot two enemy scouts on the trail but there was no one. Gan Ning was about to get off the trail when he saw someone. It was a girl. Gan Ning couldn't see well enough to see what she looked like. The moon came out from behind the clouds. Gan Ning could now see what the girl looked like. He reconized her at once.

It was the girl who saved Xiahou Dun.

"What do you want?" asked Gan Ning as he watched the girl stop. The girl looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

"I want to join Wu." replied the girl.

"I can't trust you, not after you saved Xiahou Dun's life." said Gan Ning.

"Please! I'm not with Wei anymore. They say I'm a threat to their army!" yelled the girl.

"Then you most likely going to be a threat to our army." said Gan Ning. He didn't want to be cold to the girl but he had no choice."Go back to where you came from." said Gan Ning as he turned away. He started to walk away but stopped as the girl whispered something.

"I can't go back to Wei. I have no home. I only have my sisters." whispered the girl. Gan Ning heared a thud and turned around. The girl was lying on the ground.

"God damnit!" cursed Gan Ning as he walked over to the girl and picked her up.

* * *

AngelSage:Well please R & R! I'll update ASAP! 

Gan Ning:Review or I'll beat the crude out of you!

AngelSage:Ignore the idiot. hits Gan Ning with rubber chicken


	11. Marry Me

I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. Here's chapter 11!Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer:I only own the Ming sisters & any other characters I make.

* * *

(Chang An)

Lu Ming had locked herself in her room. Zhang Liao tried to get her to come out but she wouldn't come out. Zhang Liao tried breaking the door down but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on Lu! Come out of there! Lu Bu wants to talk to you." said Zhang Liao as he stood infront of Lu Ming's door.

"Tell him to come here if he wants to talk then." replied Lu Ming.

"Fine, I'll go get him." said Zhang Liao as he went in search of Lu Bu. A few minutes later someone knocked at the door. Lu Ming walked over to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door. Lu Bu stepped into the room. Lu Ming closed the door and locked it.

"What do you want?" asked Lu Ming as she sat on the end of her bed.

"I have to ask you an important question." replied Lu Bu as he sat next to Lu Ming.

"What's the question?" asked Lu Ming as she turned to look at Lu Bu.

"Um..." replied Lu Bu. Lu Bu sighed."Will you... um... marry me?" asked Lu Bu. Lu Ming thought a moment.

"Of course I will!" replied Lu MIng as she threw herself at Lu Bu and hugged him. Lu Bu smiled and hugged Lu Ming back. They sat there for a while, in each other's arms.

"So should we tell Zhang Liao?" asked Lu Bu.

"I think we should!" replied Lu Ming as she ran towards the door and opened it. Lu Ming as she ran towards the door and opened it. Lu Ming ran to the training grounds with Lu Bu close behind. "Liao, I have something to tell you!" yelled Lu Ming as she ran towards Zhang Liao and Ryo Chan.

"What is it?" asked Zhang Liao as Lu Ming reached him.

"Lu Bu and I are getting married!" replied Lu Ming. Zhang Liao stood there, dumb founded.

"That's great!" said Ryo Chan.

"That's wonderful!" said Zhang Liao as he smiled at Lu Ming. "So, when is the ceromony?" asked Zhang Liao as he looked at Lu Bu.

"Tonight." replied Lu Bu. "You don't have to worry about anything, it's all set up in the throne room." added Lu Bu. "Everyone go get ready." said Lu Bu as he walked away.

"Lady Ming, if you'll please follow me." said a maid, who had appeared out of nowhere. Lu Ming nodded at Ryo Chan and Zhang Liao before following the maid.

"It's going to be on long night." said Zhang Liao.

"Yeah." replied Ryo Chan.

(before the ceromony)

Lu Ming was standing near the door that led into the throne room. She refused to wear the blue dress that the maids had made. But on of the maids had dyed her gray light armor black. So, Lu Ming wore that. Lu Bu was already waiting. Lu Ming was waiting for Zhang Liao to appear and lead her down the isle. Lu Ming carried her father's spear in her left hand. It was similar to the Lunar Spear. It was heavier & the blade was bigger.

The maids said she shouldn't bring it but is was tradition in Lu Ming's family. The spear was called Sacrifice. Lu Ming's father had named it after the sacrifice his friend made to save him. She heared someone cough from behind her. She turned to see Zhang Liao in a different version of his armor.

"You look great!" complimented Zhang Liao as he smiled at Lu Ming.

"Thanks, you look good too!" replied Lu Ming as she smiled back.

"So you brought your dad's spear." said Zhang Liao as he eyed the spear. "Let's go." said Zhang Liao as he held left arm. Lu Ming accepted his arm. (Okay wedding scene is coming up, so don't blame me if it's not that good.It's my first wedding scene)

"Thanks for filling in my father's place, Liao." said Lu Ming.

"He would've wanted me to." replied Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao pushed open the door leading into the throne room and led Lu Ming to the front of the throne. Lu Bu stood infront of the throne in his usual outfit. Chen Gong stood next to him.

"I'll be your priest." said Chen Gong. Lu Ming let go of Zhang Liao's arm and stood facing Lu Bu. Lu Bu also brought his Lunar Spear as well. "Lu Bu do you take this woman to be your wife?" asked Chen Gong

"I do." replied Lu Bu as he smiled at Lu Ming.

"Lu Ming do you take this man to be your husband?" asked Chen Gong.

"I do." replied Lu Ming.

"You may now kiss the bride." said Chen Gong as he took the Lunar Spear. Zhang Liao took Sacrifice. Lu Bu smiled and leaned towards Lu Ming and kissed her. His kiss was full of love. Everyone in the room started clapping. The people in the room were, the generals, officers, maids and bodyguards. The two pulled apart and stared at each other.

"Cake!" yelled Ryo Chan. He ruined the moment. Lu Ming laughed and followed Ryo Chan to where the cake was.

"Liao, this is the happiest day of my life." said Lu Bu as he took back the two spears.

"I'm glade that your happy." replied Zhang Liao as he watched Lu Ming throw a piece of cake at Ryo Chan.

* * *

AngelSage:Hopefully you like that chapter!Lu Bu we know you loved it.

Lu Bu:...

AngelSage:We know you loved that chapter!

Lu Bu:You don't know anything!

Lu Ming:He doesn't want to admitt that he likes it.

Lu Bu:Fine I admitt it, I loved this chapter.

AngelSage:Please R &R.Tell me what you think about this chapter!


End file.
